Talk:Ayame Tomoko/@comment-76.28.140.255-20130321052416
as much as i think your character looks nice...where do i begin...look i dont care if you want naruto to be your boyfriend or whatever even if it is kinda unoriginal sense ive seen so many OC pairings with him hwoever...COULD YOU NOT SCREW AROUND WITH THE CANON TO DO THAT! lets start with part 1 first off all.in the begining naruto doesnt care about his past he uses it to get stronger and naruto was bsuy with other things then to talk to ayame. like oh i dont know the land of waves?! and in the chunin exams arc..why ruin sakuras character arc by having your character basically do the fight for her? and have her team help rock lee. again this battle was all about sakura, not your character and your team and how could she even fight in the chunin exams if all the oto ninja got KILLED!? oh and lets not forget the sasuke retrievel arc.. one sasuke doesnt CARE about people enough to leave notes or go to ayames house.if that were the case then he wouldve left someone else a note or talked to somebody else in canon which he didnt now for part 2...first off all not ALL supporting characters were invovled in the other arcs infact only a small few such as hinata kiba shino sai and yamato...were only seen during one arc and that was when they all went to look for itachi you cant place your character in a timeline that doesnt fit them and just shows that ayame or her team do not belong in the arc when they had no business to do so. also when jiraiya died.. yeaaah iruka was the one comforting naruto.. NOT AYAME! what did she shuve iruka aside like cardboard wall and said "screw you its my screentime with naruto so get lost!" that is total interference with the plot so your pairing can happan. also during the 5 kage summit arc sakura never told anyone her plan so having ayame be told of this ruins the moment when she actually goes to fight sasuke. also if ayame was trying to preach to sasuke ayame would be dead becasue if you forgot SASUKE WAS COMPLELTEY EVIL he wouldnt care about her infact she would probably be dead already no matter how strong you make her he would kill her for getting in his way which she was kinda doing.also during that moment..naruto was running to confront sasuke in order to prevent sakura or kakashi from getting killed soooo having her confess her love to naruto when this stuff happans is just really pointless the only thing ill give you is the shinobi world war becasue she barely had anything to do with it so far. sorry for the long rant however all in all in my opnion with no disrespect ... she needs work like heavy duty work..take her out of the canon stop trying to politely replace sakura for your own character and make your own story like you can have a story around those certain arcs just dont get two directly invovled remember OC may mean original character which for design and abilitys ill give you is original but OC also comes with original plot!